Talk:Tahm Kench/@comment-24621775-20151013184729/@comment-5955640-20151013193252
Seeing as it's becoming more relevant to know. You have to kite and juke him. Only a crap ton of CC and tenacity will give you any sort of meaningful edge against him. If you are a mage you have to take Morelleonomicon. It's mandatory. Tahm Kench loses a lot of pressure when he uses his E early. The Grevious Wound does not acknowledge his grey health and thus when he regens he'll get far less health from grey health regen. Here are some champs that given Kench that can be used to deal with him. Yorick: Just as a general level Tahm won't be able to trade as well against the harass. Urgot: I almost never advocate Urgot for something but Tahm Kench is so lacking in movement speed that he's an easy target to hit with E and then follow up with Q. He's so dependant on the free damage from his R passive that his trading potential will take a bit hit just from Urgot's auto attacks. Olaf: You can't swallow Olaf during his ultimate. In fact it slightly confuses Tahm Kench's animations when you try to do it. Not only that but Olaf has true damage so he doesn't give as many cares about the health he has no doubt stacked. His dueling potential scales well the closer the fight is and not only that he has the much better harass in lane to keep Tahm's health low. Irelia: Natural tenacity. A kit that's made to win a trade where you have less health than the opponent. Tahm has a lot more weaknesses against Irelia than you might consider. He's not all in potential but the power to punish him for a trade and walk it off is real. Ryze: Ryze is not super strong but a single target spell where you let him have it and run away with a shield is good enough. Singed: Once again, Tahm Kench is quite slow and it's entirely dependant on him hitting you three times to get the stun or the swallow on you. Just get as much mobility as you can for the start of the game and a bit more in purchases (Boots of Swiftness not Merc treads or Mobility but get Tenacious in the masteries!) and then just farm the lane and ignore him. Get Liandry and Morelleonomicon and forget about him even being there. Lissandra: For once, Lissandra has far too much mobility to get caught. Tahm Kench. Just him entering your range is grounds for him getting snared and then you kite and poke him with Qs. Getting too many stacks on you? Use E to get away. When you're ready for all in you can either ult yourself or him. You have the advantage in that fight. Teemo: Satan is pretty meddlesome. The constant poke will be a drain on his health and again. You are perfect for buying Morelleo and just keeping him pinned to his turret. Liandries torment will add to the DOT damage that's much harder to walk off than single instance damage. Darius: Use the Juggernaut that everyone hates to face in top lane! The damage over time will keep him low. Darius' sustain will keep him up and then the ult forces Tahm to use his shield at the absolute last second or die from using it too early or too late. Trundle: Cripple his attack damage and use his tankiness against him. Let Blade of the Ruined King and a Spirit Visage be your way to beat him. You will get swallowed though. Fiora: A fantastic choice in a fight where you need to kite someone. Get a vital off of Tahm and jump away. Keep doing this until your ult is up and go for the all in. You probably won't kill him but you'll still get your team winning AOE off of him. For fun. Let him get enough stacks to where he can stun you with Q but instead Riptose to deliver the stun back to him. The spell is very telegraphed and Tahm Kench won't resist wanting to stun you with it. You can outfight Tahm Kench. You just have to know how to do it. Trust me if he didn't have that damage he wouldn't be able to work in any role but support which is not ideal for his player base who enjoy his flexibility.